


Not a Hair Out of Place

by badbastion



Series: My Star Wars art [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gloves, Hux/dick, Licking, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: General Hux keeps himself cool and collected even during the most heated encounters. (colored art)





	Not a Hair Out of Place

  


I couldn't decide if I wanted him to have freckles or not, so here's one without them:


End file.
